


SS Danganronpa X Reader

by cadenzie



Category: Danganronpa, SS Danganronpa
Genre: F/F, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26392639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadenzie/pseuds/cadenzie
Summary: yeah!! Yeah!! yeah!! SS danganronpa x reader! its from a rp server!
Relationships: Gonta/Reader, Kazuichi/Reader, Makoto/Reader, Syo/Reader, Taka/Reader, Toko/Reader, byakuya/reader
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

yeshhhaha yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes ues


	2. Toko X Reader (KatieKomics)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toko, Syo and Seiko x Reader! Hope and despair timeline. These r short oneshots btw,, the others will be longer tho

You looked up at Syo, Your E/C eyes glistening in the sun. "You're smitten" Syo said, grinning. 

“But, I love you.” You spoke, your voice cracking as you choked on your tears in attempt to hold them back from spilling like a waterfall.

Syo raised an eyebrow at that. "You sure?" She sneered.  
“Of course, I'm sure! I know I love you! Please.. I know Toko rejected me but-” You spoke as tears spilled out of your E/C orbs. 

"You know I hate to agree with miss Doom n' Gloom, but now might not be the time. Again, I have to reiterate; I am! A serial murderer! I have killed a lot of people!" Syo shouted. Tears spilled further. “Please.. I love you!” You spoke as Syo sighed. "Well excuse me princess, I didn't think you'd like getting hit on by a fucking serial killer!"

She yelled at you. “Please, At least try dating me?!” 

"As if I'd take time out of my busy schedule to entertain the idea..!" She shouted back, watching as more of your tears spilled. “Fine then.. I'll get going.” 

“Then leave, Y/N.”

You frowned, as you wiped your tears with your sleeve. “I'm sorry for wasting your time!” You ran off, leaving Syo behind.

...

About a week later, you're still heartbroken about the rejection. 

As you walk down the road, you see Toko. Tears begin to spill as you attempt to walk faster. 

She notices you. "Ohmyfucking G-God, don't c-cry it's just me... C'mon,” Fukawa sighed as she walked up to you, sympathy in her eyes. 

“G-Get it together,,, Y/N!” She tried to comfort you as you continued to spill tears from your eyes. "Oh God- oh shit don't do that-" She spoke as you buried your face into her shoulder. 

She gave you an awkward pat on the head. "S-stop that." Toko looked at you, threatening you with her gaze.

“S-Sorry.. I guess.. Y/N.. I-I thought you were p-pranking me,,” She avoided eye contact with you.

“So, Do you like me back??” You asked, your voice nearly cracking. 

“Y-You idiot! Of course I-I do.. You really need to pay attention more.." She sighed. You looked up at her. “Really?”

“Y-Yes.. I like you back, Y/N.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah!! this was an angst w a happy ending ;3


End file.
